The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
With built-in lamps provided with a cover plate, it is known to fasten the cover frame holding the cover plate to the housing via a screw connection, bayonet connection or snap and latch connection so as to be able to change the illuminant or carry out a cleaning procedure after releasing the corresponding connection.